


Then I opened the door and it was a delivery!

by shittheyknowmyname



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drag AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittheyknowmyname/pseuds/shittheyknowmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond looks into Molly's eyes with consideration. "I know, I simply do not know how to." He plops down onto the powder pink love-seat next to his red purse. John then takes off the long blond wig and stares at the goldenness of the material; thinking of many different scenarios of how the  detective will handle the blond's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I opened the door and it was a delivery!

During a sleepless night, a blond woman silently opens a wooden door to a well-known flat. All that was heard was the creaking of the door. She makes her way to the livingroom, blinded by the darkness, and throws her red purse on the dusk-covered powder pink love-seat. Standing on one heel, the blond woman removes the red pointed shoe and does so again with the other. 

*CLICK* 

The sound of the lamp flickered on. The light from the source shined so bright that every nook and crany was to be seen in this moment. Slowly, the blond turned to meet face to face to the person who caught her. 

"So, Amanda, do you know what hour it is?" A familiar voice of a friend pierced through the silent night. 

"Bloody hell Molly! You frightened me!" Yelped the blond. 

"Well do you know what bloody hour it is?! No text, no phone call? I didn't know you'd be out this late and I wasn't planning on waiting for you all night, so explain yourself." 

The blond inhales greatly and sighes. "So you see, Sherlock and I lost track of time and-" 

"Whoh, whoh wait? You mean to tell me, you and Sherlock spent the entire night at that coffee shop?" 

"Up until it closed, yes. But then we went on a walk around town and talked some more." Amanda thinks back to a couple hours ago and smiles at the thought.

Molly glances at the smiling blond and smiles sweetly at his action; then her smile fades away. "Did he ever ask you again about meeting with John?" 

Amanda snapped back into reality. She bit her lip in debate. "Yes and no. We didn't discuss it in much detail but he really wants us to be acquainted with each other. Since he's his best friend and I'm his girlfriend."

Molly looks at the blond in sympathy. "You know you can't keep avoiding this forever. Sometime you'll have to tell him John." 

The blond looks into Molly's eyes with consideration. "I know, I simply do not know how to." He plops down onto the powder pink love-seat next to his red purse. John then takes off the long blond wig and stares at the goldenness of the material; thinking of many different scenarios of how the  detective will handle the blond's secret. 

  
*~*~*~*~

A familiar smirk comes across a certain detective's face.

"John."

John's head perks up from his laptop. Closing the case file, Sherlock gets up from his armchair and proceeds to put on his long trench coat.

"Come on. I smell a murder," Sherlock hums in excitement.

John rises to his feet, grabbing his jacket, and follows.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I'm going to the murder scene and you're going to Sly Kitty to interview Lillian Glitzworth."

~*~*~*~

John trods back into the apartment after interviewing Lillian Glitzworth.

~ Turns out Lillian is a drag queen that works at the Sly Kitty (drag show entertainment theater) on 21st street. After her co-worker, Amila Monre (another drag queen) was doing a show, she went through the back doors. From what Lillian remembers, she heard a scream and a loud 'thud' noise. Lillian went to go check it outside and saw Amila's dead body on the ground.~

The door slams back open and John looks up to see Sherlock walking swiftly inside. He starts pacing and his hands find their way up to his forehead. It doesn't take a detective to see where this is going.

"Where are we going?" John asks as Sherlock picks up John's notes and walks towards the door again.

"My mind palace," Sherlock throws over his shoulder before disappearing.

Frustrated, because Sherlock really isn't giving him anything to go off of here, John calls out, "Couldn't we go somewhere we could go together?"

A moment if silence passes before a head pops its way into the doorway.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

~*~*~*~

"So... Why are we at a coffee shop?"

"I'm thinking about taking Amanda here," Sherlock replies, casually eyeing John over his coffee.

John nearly chokes.

"O-oh. Hm. What about the case? I thought you were going to your mind palace?"

John could swear Sherlock is smirking before he downs his espresso and green eyes pierce into his.

"Oh please, I already solved the case while you were driving the car. You see, it was Amila's boss who killed her. Amila and her boss, Mr. Schmitz, were having an affair. Amila wanted more money and more show time than the other girls and her boss refused because he believed everyone had a certain schedule to follow which made the money and show time equally distributed amongst each woman. Amila didn't like this so she threatened to tell Mrs. Schmitz about god knows what her and Mr. Schmitz were doing behind closed doors, and Mr. Schmitz silenced her out of his own fear of Mrs. Schmitz knowing."

"Oh, well, glad you got that figured out then."

Some comfortable silence passes and John is pleasantly content with his latte before a thought has his heart rate picking up and his eyes narrowing.

"Why would you bring me here? Because you're thinking of bringing Amanda here? And why did you pick this stupid drag queen case in the first place if it was so easy for you? You never had to go to your mind palace did you? What are you on about?"

The corners of Sherlock's mouth twitch slightly before he replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Before John can interject that he oh so begs to differ, Sherlock continues, "Well, I must be off. I have an important date tonight."

Oh shit, right, their date. John looks down out at his watch. Only two hours to get ready. But wait.

"Why do you need two hours to get ready? And what do you mean important what's so important about your date tonight?"

Sherlock stands up and leans in close to John.

"Well that's for me and Amanda to know now, isn't it?"

John's vaguely aware of Sherlock walking away and the ding of the door closing. Does he know? Of course he doesn't. Why would he pursue John if he knew. Shaking himself out of it he gets up and goes out to his car and huh. Sherlock must have gotten a cab.

~*~*~*~

Arriving at Molly's apartment has become routine for John on a Saturday evening. He yells a greeting to her in the kitchen before going to her bedroom where she usually has an outfit laid out for him. This time, however, there's nothing there. His fingers reach out to graze the comforter as if a dress is camouflaged on the bed.

"Molly?" He calls out. "Molly?"

There's no answer. He walks into the living room, and kitchen, and bathroom, and everything until he searches the whole apartment and there's still no sign of her. How the hell is John supposed to do his makeup on his own? He can't even pick out an outfit. John's thoughts are going a mile a minute when there's a knock at the door.

"Thank God Molly, I almost had a-"

Out of all the crazy things he would have expected to open the door too, this is something that would have never ever crossed his mind. Sherlock is standing before him, with a black pin up curl wig, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and a little black dress with fishnet stockings. If he thought he was going to have a heart attack before he knows he's going to have one now.

"Well isn't it fancy seeing you here John? Or should I say, Amanda?" Sherlock's red lips form a smirk.

"You knew?" John's faint voice sounded of utter confusion.

"Of course I knew! Hello~" Sherlock fluctuates his hands in the air, up and down his body."Sherlock Holmes."

John chuckles, "Well right now you aren't." John eyes the drag Sherlock up and down. "Let me guess, Molly helped you?"

"Precisely." Sherlock grins happily.

"You know?" John still eyeing him. "Fishnets and the color red really suit you. Molly did a great job."

"Oh please, this is hardly my attire. I only dressed in these clothes is to make a point."

"And that point is-?" Smirking, John couldn't wait to hear what Sherlock had to say.

"That I know that you're Amanda and that I-" Sherlock pauses. "-love you both and that you don't have to hide the fact you are her."

"Well that takes a giant weight off of me." John laughs out his relief.

"Good, I'm happy yo hear th at you can be more yourself around me. But one more question."

"Hm?" John, looking confused, was curious on what his detective was wondering.

"Amanda? Really?"

"A-MAN-" John moves his hands up and down his body "-DUH"

"Quoting FRIENDS now aren't we John?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fuck you Watson."

They both laugh as their eyes never left each other's gaze.


End file.
